A Comedy of Bosses
by SrKeksington
Summary: After Second Time Around died, I promised a new thing, and here it is. Terraria bosses reimagined, with lives you never though they could live. How will they adapt, or will they at all? Can they make amends and go beyond their past into a bright future? *Catchy hook sentence to get clicks* T rating probably


**Well, it's been long enough I think. ****_Second Time Around_**** is no longer a thing (for the past 2(?) years rip) but now comes something new and sparkly. I present ****_A Comedy of Bosses_****. This one doesn't center around a player so much as an AU of the bosses you fight so many times in a playthrough. What if they were like you? This will hopefully be updated more regularly given that school is merciful to me currently. Big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed ****_Second Time Around_****, and I hope you really enjoy the Comedy. This is a small preview of the first chapter and will be expanded and posted in full later. **

**... **

The Terraria bosses don't constantly live in your world. They show up on dark nights, or when you summon them. That's your only interaction with them, but from there, where do they live?

Let us start with a history of bosses.

Long ago, early in the Terraria world, there were no bosses. It was chaotic and dangerous nonetheless, but there were no bosses. It was a simple rule of the strong, and the weak were oppressed. The elite tier were strong, in this elementary world, but they sought more power. Power that came from elsewhere.

The elite in this infant world travelled to the primitive underworld, where demons fought amongst themselves, not unlike the humans, to gain power. The elites formed contracts with the demons to gain more power, to take on the form of monsters. To become monsters.

These unholy rituals and sacrifices to the void progressed until the few elites lost their humanity entirely, sacrificing their being to become things of monstrous might. Things that would rule the night and terrorize all that stood on the bright surface.

After many centuries of this, the Terrarians, having learned to work together, managed to banish the bosses to their own pocket dimensions, only resummoning them when the seals on the bosses became too weak or for glory and riches.

Since then, Terraria has civilized. Adventures still conquer the unknown world around them, but cities have shown up, made to support and forward the efforts of exploration and conquest. It is at this point that Fate decides to intervene.

ETA: The year 2000, but in a Terrarian exploration society. Technology level about pre-industrial revolution. Spinning wheels, printing presses, and autohammer-adapted creations exist to complement human skills, but nothing as groundbreaking as steam engines are in use yet.

Story Start:

In a city, near the outskirts, in a large out of place wooden house, are 16 people. Not quite human, but not quite anything else. There is a room for each of them in this large house, and at the moment they are occupied with sleeping. The first one to awake is an old man. He gets up from his bed and looks around, blinking at this new world around him. Yawning, he shuffles to a bathroom and looks in the mirror. What he sees is short gray hair, accompanied with a long gray beard. A tad of a hunch, but standing tall anyways. On his head is a solid red, worn down sort of bowler hat. He wears an equally well worn casual red and black styled suit, with a sort of brown trench coat over his shoulders. At first glance he could have pulled off a mob boss look, but closer inspection would reveal a kind face which has seen many things.

_Very fashionable_. He thinks to himself, and walks out to the dining/living room, where a large brown table sits in the middle. Around it are sixteen chairs, one presumably for each member of the house, and above it is a chandelier, capable of lighting the whole room. Further out to the side is a kitchen, and a French door leading outside into the city. The old man takes in all of this, and then sits down at the table, noticing a folded piece of paper. He picks it up and glances at it, chuckling to himself as he skims it. He sets it down in front of himself, and waits patiently for the rest of the inhabitants to wake up.

Second to enter the dining room, or rather, the dining hall, is an energetic young boy, no older than 6 or 7. He has sky blue eyes and hair, a t-shirt to match, and khaki shorts. On his head is a small golden crown with a ruby set in the middle. He hops on a chair across from the old man and eagerly exclaims,

"Hey gramps! What's your name? What's that paper? Where's everyone else?"

The old man smiles and replies, "They will be here soon enough, but for now, be patient and do contain yourself."

**... **

**So far that's what I have, not much to show for 2+ years of disappearance but hey its something maybe? I have several ideas for little oneshot style "episode" chapters but nothing set in stone, if you have any ideas do please drop it in a review!**


End file.
